


Press Toward the Mark

by ragnarok89



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bonding, Canon Compliant, Doubt, Drabble, During Canon, Family Issues, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Insomnia, Inspired by Music, Internal Conflict, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, M/M, Near Death Experiences, One Shot, Platonic Romance, Post-Chairman Election Arc, Self-Esteem Issues, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. He was saved from the brink of death, while there was still much to be found.  /Canon AU
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Kudos: 30





	Press Toward the Mark

"Don't you ever get tired of it?" Killua asked, sitting up on the bed. In the middle of the night, when he and Gon should be asleep already, there still were so many questions running through in his head, ones he wished would disappear.

"Of what?" Gon sat up in his own bed, rubbing his eyes. He was still restless, skittish even, wondering even then how he survived from what happened in the NGL. Gon had heard from the others that he almost died from using all the Nen he had to destroy Neferpitou once and for all. He was saved from the brink of death, and he finally got to see his father, while there was still much to be found.

"Of being left behind," Killua said, saying it out loud. He always knew when to hold back, in fighting and in training, but after finally realizing what both Hunters and Chimera Ants were capable of, he found himself more cautious, guarded. "I mean, sure, you finally saw your old man, but you're going to seek him out again, and who knows what's out there. You almost died, and you almost never saw him. He didn't even see you when you were on the edge of death; who knows if something like that could happen again?"'

A hush fell between them, in the dead of night. There was no taking back what he just uttered. Gon made his choice with trying to find Ging, his father, and it ended up almost ruining him. Killua couldn't understand it, and he wasn't even going to say anything, but it was out in the open now.

"To be honest, I'm really not sure," Gon spoke, tracing the scar on his shoulder, where his arm had once been torn away. "But still, that beats just staying in one place. I did a lot of stupid things, and I know better now. There's so much we don't know, Killua, but that's part of the fun, right? I'd rather know what's out there than to keep wondering."

Killua turned to face Gon, tired but satisfied with the answer. He smiled and settled back into his bed, even if it was just to feel something. "But that's the thing, Gon: there is a lot we don't know, and what we do know. I'm right, aren't I?"

Gon smiled and settled back into his bed, closing his eyes. "Yup, you're right about that."


End file.
